


20: "It’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Black on Black, Cute, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Piggyback Rides, practice room, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	20: "It’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!"

**20: "It’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!"**

* * *

"Seriously Donghyuck. Come on." Mark hissed as he stood underneath the pouring rain trying to get Donghyuck to follow him.

The two boys ended up staying back to practice some Black on Black more (read make out session) and somehow they ended up in the middle of an thunderstorm. The rest of the hyungs and the dreamies were already back at the dorm. Taeyong-hyung offered to come gather the boys but Mark saw no point in it since it was only an ten minute walk.

"No." Donghyuck hissed as he stayed glued to the door of the practice room. His lips fixed in his signature pout and his arms crossed.

"Come on Hyuckie! It's just rain, you aren't going to melt!"

"I'm not ruining my shoes for this dumb rain!"

Mark sighed as he moved closer until he was standing in front of Donghyuck giving his boyfriend a soft smile. "Do you want me to carry you, hyuckie?"

"Yes. I want your jacket too."

"Your wish is my command. Now come here, you big baby."

"I'm your baby."


End file.
